Different Worlds
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: Growing up in a small farm town in Indiana, Sarah Halliwell didn't know what to expect when she gets transferred to the big city of New York. Being the newbie partnered with the other newbie was going to be a wild ride, her detective skills were just tingling. Carisi/OC. Short intertwined stories. T for violence, language, and subject matter. Maybe M later at request.


**These are short stories that are connected introducing my OC into the SVU universe. If you guys enjoy the stories I would be happy to elongate them and make them longer. If you like them short and sweet more, let me know. This is mostly a side project for when I get really stuck on my until dawn or supernatural/true blood crossover stories. So, these may not be as frequent as those. But, if you enjoy either of those programs you can pop over to my profile and view them if you're interested.**

 **Thanks for reading, enjoy and shoot me a review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Music**

The first day on the job and she already could figure out the layout of these people. Sarah Halliwell wasn't top of her class for nothing back home in Indiana. Olivia, her new lieutenant, was a courteous mother figure who gave ample chances to everyone and formed deep connections unbreakable by any wrong doings of her team, that much was obvious. Odafin Tutuola was a once tough cop who's seen a lot of the field and likes to be thrown out to the lake of criminals on occasion. Amanda Rollins was the new tough cop in town. She was sure whenever she picked up a perp that they were hands down the right guy until proven otherwise. A big believer in guilty until proven less guilty. It was the new partner, Dominick Carisi that baffled her. She couldn't quite get a cohesive read on him and it bothered her to no end.

As they got into the car Carisi sent a look to his new partner. Sarah, who was never good at starting new jobs, stuffed her hands comfortably in her pockets to hide the perspiration building on her palms. With a smirk, it was evident that Carisi was excited. It was as if he was somehow gitty of the fact that they were searching around all of manhattan for a serial baby toucher. The thought of actually finding one made her skin crawl. She didn't have to think about any of this back home in Indiana. Not that Indy was squeaky clean, every state had its hang-ups. Bad apples were everywhere you look; Sarah had just been lucky enough not to be in the department that did it for a living.

The car was silent for the majority of the ride until it became an awkward silence with nothing filling the car but the breaths of two strangers. Neither of them knew how to start a conversation with the other, which was strange seeing as neither of them ever had a problem with conversating before. To fill that silence Carisi reached over and dialed up the knob and an unexpected sound emerged from the speakers to meet the redheaded newbie cop's ears.

"You listen to rap?" Sarah yelled over the music, face twisted in disbelief. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a rap guy."

Carisi tries to focus on the road but doesn't stop himself from looking her way every couple seconds. "Yeah, why is something wrong with that? Why's that so hard to believe?" He says a little defensive.

With a shrug, Sarah's right-hand slips from the comfort of her pocket and acts as a rest against her cheek.

"Nothing, just, a cop rolling around blasting rap music, it's not very intimidating. If that's the reason you listen to it." She watches his face closely.

"First of all, I'm not blaring it, second, I listen to it because I like it, so it doesn't matter, third, I don't need tow listen to rap to be intimidating, I'm a cop."

"Yeah, but it's distracting." She counters matter-a-factly.

"Distracting? Distracting to who, you? What would you have me play, Beethoven?"

"Not distracting to me, to you," She says eyeing him, blue meets brown, as he looks her way, squinting his already squinty eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not distracted. I know exactly what's going on. I'm not swerving the car or anything." His voice was rising a bit until he finally calmed down. "I'm not distracted." He finalizes.

"Really? did you see that couple arguing when we turned that corner a few miles back?" He looked confused.

"There was no couple arguing, alright, I think I would have notice something like that. I am a cop." He says confidently and places his free hand to his chest.

"Yeah, you probably would have noticed that, as a cop." She pauses. "Except you didn't because your favorite part in the song came on just as we turned."

The gears were shifting in his head. He was trying to conjure up the memory of the couple in the heated match outside the station. But nothing came to mind. "You're pulling my leg." He dismissed.

"Nope, the girl was blonde, slightly overweight, red, four-inch heels and a pencil skirt. Her orange jacket was slightly jostled on her shoulder and she was crying. The man, about 5'10'', well dressed, not a hair out of place. He was even smiling as he made her cry. A sociopath if you ask me." She details, much to Carisi's dismay. As she mentioned the couple so clearly he couldn't help but believe her. Of course, he didn't want to admit it. So he said nothing except grunt. He hated being wrong. Sarah smiles mentally writing down a new found trait of her partner; he doesn't take too kindly to being wrong. Interesting.


End file.
